Undertaker's Child
by X-treme Loving Diva
Summary: A fic about one of my favorite wrestlers...The Undertaker...Sarah is being stalked...his daughter's home from university...please read
1. Default Chapter

author's note, I do not own any of the WWF personalities I do however own Amber and Trinity. Thank you and happy reading  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Amber rode the black mare Shadow down over the hill and through the gates of the ranch. She loved getting away from her hectic school life especially with final exams coming up in the next two weeks. Once school was over Amber was heading back home to Houston Texas to spend the summer with her family and friends and perhaps even to spend a few days with her father. ( her father btw is the american badass). It always seemed that whenever she was home her father was never there. He was always busy travelling on the road with the World Wrestling Federation, he had been for as long as she could remember. Amber was the Undertaker's Child and proud of it. Her room mate at university often teased her about being a walking advertisement for 'Dead Man Inc' the motorcycle company her father owned in Houston. After washing Shadow down Amber headed back to campus to try and get some studying done.  
  
  
" What the fuck do you mean you don't know who it was?!" Mark bellowed into the phone. " I don't give a rat's ass what you have to do! Find the lousy son of a bitch that is stalking my wife!" Mark hung up the cordless phone and threw it against the wall where it shattered. " No luck Mark?" Sarah asked cautiously as she wrapped her arms around her husband.   
" No, the fucken boys in blue say there is nothing that they can do," Mark growled in reply as he rested his chin on top of her head. " I love you Sarah," he said with a sigh. " And I love you Mark. We'll get through this together."  
  
  
Amber looked at her clock and jumped out of bed. " Aww fuck!" she cried as she ran around her dorm room trying to find some clean clothes. " Godamnit I'm gonnna be late!" Amber muttered as she ran across the university campus. She slid into her seat next to Trinity just as her economics teacher was handing out the exam. " Cutting it close," Trinity hissed. " Glad to see you decided to join us Amber," her teacher said as he sat her exam down on her desk. " Blow me," Amber muttered under her breath. " Okay everyone, you have three hours to complete this exam, your time begins now. Good luck." Amber flipped through the exam before doing the questions she was sure of.  
  
  
" Time is now up, set your pencils down." Amber stood up on her seat and yelled, " Let summer vacation begin!" Amber jumped down from the seat and high fived Trinity. Both girls laughed as they dashed back across campus. " I am so totally glad that exam is finally over!" Trinity said as she flopped down on Amber's bed. " So am I Trinity. I can hardly wait to go home. I miss my parents and I miss my cat Chupa. You gonna be packed in time for the flight tomorrow morning?" Amber asked as she put a stuffed animal in one of her bags. " I've been packed since Tuesday," Trinity replied.  
  
Meanwhile back in Texas.......  
  
" What time does your flight come in tonight Mark?" Sarah asked as she sat at the kitchen table. " Flight comes in at about ten thirty at gate fifty three." " Okay I'll be there Mark, I love you." " I love you too beautiful," Mark replied. Later that night as the two of them laid in bed together they talked about their daughter. " Our baby comes home tomorrow." " Yes she does, it will be nice to have her home," Sarah replied as she laid her head on Mark's chest and drifted off to sleep.  
  
Amber moved her backpack to her other shoulder as she and Trinity made their way off the plane. " Amber!" Sarah called out as she saw her daughter step through the terminal gate. " Mom! Dad!" Amber dropped her pack and threw her arms around her mother lifting her off the ground. " Hey baby girl give daddy some sugar," Mark said as he leaned over and pointed to his cheek. Amber smiled as she hugged her dad and kissed him on the cheek. " My baby's looking more and more like her mother every day." " Good thing too," Sarah replied with a giggle.  
" Watch it woman," Mark said with a smirk. " Mom, dad this is my friend Trinity that I've told you about." " A pleasure to meet both of you," Trinity replied as she shook hands with Amber's parents. Mark wasn't on the road more than ten minutes when he looked in the rearview mirror and saw that both girls were asleep. Mark nodded his head to his wife, " Sarah look, those two must be some tuckered out." Sarah smiled as she turned around in her seat to look.  
  
  
" You girls take it easy while I make dinner. Mark would you take their stuff upstairs please?" " Yeah old man," Amber added with a giggle. " Watch your mouth Amber Lee," Mark replied with a grunt as he picked up one of Trinity's suitcases.  
" Lord thunderin'.....what the hell do you have in here Trinity?   
A bloody rock collection?" " Actually yes I do Mark," Trinity replied. Mark raised his eyebrows at her and Trinity began to laugh. " Smart ass kids. No respect I tell you," he muttered under his breath. Both girls were lounging in the hot tub when Sarah called them for dinner.  
  
  
" I so totally missed your cooking mom. Trinity's listened to me rave about it all year." " And it is every bit as good as Amber said it was." Trinity added as she took a sip of her water and smiled. " Why thank you Trinity. Do you girls have plans for tomorrow?" " Not really mom, we were just gonna relax, why do you ask?" " Well I have to go into DMI with your father tomorrow morning for awhile but, I thought we could meet up and go shopping or something afterwards," Sarah replied with a smile. Amber's eyes lit up as she looked at Trinity and Mark sighed as he reached into his wallet and handed his credit cards over to Sarah. " Thank you dear," Sarah said with a giggle as she leaned over and kissed Mark on the cheek. Late on that evening both girls crashed and did not wake up until the following morning.  
  
  
Chupa nosed her way into Amber's bedroom and jumped up on the bed and proceeded to lick Amber's cheek. Amber's eyes fluttered open and she smiled as she sat up. " Hey Chupa, how's my girl today?" Chupa nuzzled her hand and meowed softly. Getting out of bed and scooping Chupa up into her arms, Amber padded across the hall to knock on Trinity's door.  
" Come in Amber," Trinity said as she closed her book. Amber came in and sat down on the side of the bed. " Been awake long?" Amber asked. " Not really, about half an hour." " I'm going to go and shower, it's going to be a warm day. Meet you downstairs?" " You got it," Trinity replied as she headed for the bathroom. Half an hour later both girls were sitting at the kitchen table, Rex and Rox the family's pure black german shepards were curled up underneath. It was nearly 85 degrees and it was not even noon yet.  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter2

Amber had decided to wear jean cut offs with a baby pink tank top, she braided her hair as she sat on the kitchen counter and hummed along to the radio. Trinity had worn a light blue sundress that came to just above her knees. " All ready to go Trin?" " Yup," Trinity replied as she grabbed her purse. Amber loved to drive her dad's 2002 Ford F150 truck which was royal blue in color, it purred like a kitten. " Got the tunes?" Amber asked as she shut the driver's side door. " Music check," Trinity replied as she pulled out a C.D case. As the girls headed into town they cranked the music and sang along to the Backstreet Boys. Before swinging by Dead Man Inc, the girls stopped at a gas station just down the street from the shop to fill up the truck and get something to drink.   
  
A few minutes later the girls parked in front of the shop and Amber got out. " I'll be back in a minute," she said before going inside. " Afternoon sunshine," Mark said as he looked up from a bike he was working on.  
" Hey daddy, where's mom?" " She's in the office on the phone with one of our suppliers," Mark replied as Amber kissed his cheek. Amber opened the office door and could hear her mom on the phone. " Thank you very much. We look forward to doing business with you in the future," Sarah hung up the phone and turned around in her seat. " Hey mom, ready to go?" " Yes I am. Just let me grab my purse and we can hit the mall. Five minutes later, the three of them were cruising down the street. The rest of the day was spent walking from store to store buying lots of stuff with Mark's credit cards. " That dress looks so good on you mom," Amber said as she and Trinity leaned up against the wall opposite of the change room. When the girls returned home they could hear Mark cursing and swearing on the phone.  
" Bloody hell Vince! You promised me some time off, and for cripes sake my daughter just barely got home from university!"  
" Daddy?" Amber asked as she came into the kitchen. " Look Vince, you're gonna have to wait. I'll call you back," Mark said curtly as he hung up the phone.   
  
  
" Hey Baby Girl," Mark said as he wrapped his arms around his daughter and kissed the top of her head. He hated being away from his family, it was not so bad most times when Sarah was able to come with him. However with Amber away at university he felt as if he never spent any time with his daughter. " Vince wants me to fly out to Florida tomorrow morning, some freakin' angle he wants to work on with me and Glen," Mark said quietly. Amber sighed as she moved from her father's arms and sat down at the kitchen table. Trinity picked up Amber's shopping and went upstairs, this was one place where she did not want to be at this moment. Sarah smiled at Trinity then sighed as she sat her shopping down.   
  
  
Mark sat down on his haunches in front of his daughter.   
" Baby girl I have to go," he said quietly. " Well can we go with you? You've promised to take me to a live show since I was five." " No, absolutely not." " Why the hell not?!" Amber shot back, her voice rising an octive. " Because I said so Amber Lee and don't you dare raise your voice to me." Sarah tried to speak but, Amber got up from her seat and headed for the stairs. Mark nodded his head as he slumped down in a chair and ran his fingers through his hair. Sarah gave a soft knock on her daughter's bedroom door, then opened it cautiously. Amber was curled up in a ball on her bed holding on to a stuffed animal. Sarah noticed that there were picture plastered to her daughter's dresser and vanity mirrors. They were of Mark and various news clippings. " I know how much you want to be with your dad," Sarah said as she ran a hand over her daughter's back. Mark was gone early the next morning. " I love you daddy," Amber said as she hugged him. " I love you too Baby girl. Soon okay? I promise," Mark replied as he kissed the top of her head. Amber was quiet for the ride back, once they were home she went up to her room and closed the door. Trinity sighed as she sat at the kitchen table. " Maybe it was not such a good idea for me to come Sarah." Trinity sighed again and ran a hand through her hair. " You're more than welcome here Trinity. Mark has been in the business since Amber was five years old, it's all any of us have ever known for the last fifteen years. It has always been hard on Amber, Mark is gone almost 300 days if not more a year. She is very close to her father."   
  
  
The two talked for awhile about different things before Chupa jumped up in Sarah's lap.  
" It's amazing, you and Amber look so much alike. You two could be sisters. Sarah chuckled, " Sisters yes if Amber was not 6'1 tall. She takes after her dad in the height department and after me in the looks. I have an idea. Trinity, go and ask Amber if she wants to go out dancing." Trinity nodded her head and went upstairs. " Hey Amber, your mom wants the three of us to go out and party." You guys go, I don't feel like going out tonight," Amber replied as she rested her head against the cool panes of her bedroom window. " Come on Amber, it'll be fun."  
" No Trinity, I don't want to go." Trinity sighed in defeat as she left Amber's room. " She doesn't wanna come Sarah," Trinity said as she flopped down on a chair. A few hours later Sarah and Trinity left for the club.   
  
  
Amber watched them leave and sighed in relief. " Peace and quiet," she muttered under her breath as she sat down on the loveseat with her laptop. She signed on to her favorite message board and posted a message. Amber sat her laptop down and left to get a drink, when she returned there was a reply to her message that totally creeped her out. ""My my, what a beautiful daughter Sarah has....sitting there all by herself in her living room all by herself. Pity if something should happen to her. Amber's head snapped up as she printed off the message, then grabbing her purse and jacket Amber took off into town. As she drove along she called her mom and left a message on her beeper. Sarah and Trinity were waiting at Dead Man Inc when Amber arrived in tears.  
" Oh baby girl, what's wrong?" Sarah asked as she hugged her daughter. " W-what's going on mom?" Amber asked as she showed her mom the message.  
  
  
Very early the next morning in Florida......  
  
" What!? Oh sweet jesus man...How soon can you and the girls get out here? Okay, I'll pick you up then. Amber could not stop shaking while she threw some clothes back into her suitcase.  
" Good thing we hadn't totally unpacked all our stuff huh?"  
  
Later that day in Tampa......  
  
  
Mark hugged all three of them as they stepped into the terminal.  
" Are you guys okay with coming to the arena for awhile? As soon as I am done there I will take you to the hotel." Mark asked, the tree of them nodded as they followed Mark out to the Dodge Durango he'd borrowed from Billy  
  
  
  
  



End file.
